Werehog's Farewell
by O4343
Summary: A short story set in the Sonic Universe. This is a simple test of my writing abilities. I usually write in script format, so a standard story like this is new for me.


**Werehog's Farewell: A Sonic Fanfiction by Christian Kostka**

Lance Corporal Jacob Bisenti, of the 5th Infantry Division, the pride of the Guardian Units of Nations, had never seen a sight quite as horrifying as the one before his eyes.

The room was on the 72nd story of the Koller Corporate Headquarters, and overlooked the Central City Financial District. Sunlight shone through the now-shattered wall-to-wall windows. The light reflected off the pools of blood scattered across the floor. The bodies at the centers of these pools were mostly human. The rest of Bisenti's squad was gone, torn apart as if by some feral beast. Two Police Officers were dead as well, chests torn wide open. Lying against the far wall, near an overturned desk, was what appeared to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic had his left leg stretched out, and his right pulled in. His fur was darker than normal, and his skin was paler; not quite white, but abnormal nonetheless. His shoes were damaged, and his left glove was torn. Caked-on blood stained his shoes and left glove.

It was not Sonic's blood.

What disturbed Bisenti was the state of Sonic's body. Sonic's teeth were sharp as a shark's, and his ears were malformed, as if partially transformed into a wolf's ears. Sonic's chest was larger than normal, and Bisenti noticed that Sonic's right leg was shorter than his left. Sonic's right arm was in the worst shape. Covered in thick fur, Sonic's nails had become razor-sharp claws, and his arm had grown longer and larger. Bisenti noted that the claws matched the marks on the bodies in the room. The blood dripping from Sonic's right hand solidified the terrifying but logical conclusion.

Sonic was staring at Bisenti, with a sad, resigned look. Bisenti had never seen that look before on Sonic, and it troubled him as he raised his rifle and pointed it at the hedgehog.

Finally, Sonic spoke, and made an uncharacteristic plea. Sonic was in pain, and barely managed to get the words out. Bisenti was shaken to his core by a statement that the Sonic he knew would never say:

"Please kill me."

Sonic stared at the G.U.N. Soldier, praying that he could hold on until the corporal could grant his request.

It all started a few hours earlier. Tails had pinpointed the location of Eggman's Financier, a high ranking employee at Koller Corp.

Everything had gone as planned at first: Sonic and Tails confronted the financier with two Central City police officers in tow, with a squad of G.U.N. Soldiers stationed near the elevators for backup. Then it all went horribly wrong. Sonic began to change into that... thing. The "Werehog."

Tails had managed to keep the changes under control before, but it had gotten steadily worse over time. At first, it had been a mild change, and only occurred at night. Then it grew worse and worse, like a cancer. It would drive Sonic into a frenzy, and it started to become like a second mind, a monster hidden inside the good-natured hedgehog. Over time, the transformations began to occur in the daytime. Medication had less and less effect every time.

Now, the Werehog was fully unleashed.

The financier was thrown out of the window, and fell into the busy street below, landing with a loud bang. The two cops were torn apart. Tails, quick to react, managed to inject the Werehog with a dose of medication, but that didn't prevent it from throwing Tails into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Sonic returned to normal, just before the G.U.N. backup they had brought entered the room, with Corporal Bisenti standing guard outside. The squad leader, Johnson, was about to call command when the medication wore off. The Werehog, in a partially transformed state, slaughtered the soldiers.

As the final soldier, a young blonde-haired private, his chest opened and his organs already on the Oriental rug below, dropped to the floor, Sonic managed to gain control. Sonic used every ounce of mental strength he had to stop the Werehog transformation in its tracks.

Sonic knew, even as Bisenti aimed the rifle at his head, that he would be unable to hold out much longer. The beast within was already beginning to break free. The transformation was continuing, albeit at a slower pace. Sonic could feel his legs growing shorter by the second, and his arms enlarging even faster. His fur was getting longer and thicker, and his skin was turning a ghostly white.

Sonic let out a pained cry. Bisenti watched in horror as Sonic's left arm exploded in size, matching his right to a T. Sonic's chest bulked up even more, his jaw lengthened, and his fangs became more pronounced and much more deadly. Bisenti was no longer looking at Sonic. It was the Werehog, a terrible beast trapped beneath Sonic's skin.

Sonic could only hold on for a moment longer. Sonic, desperation in his eyes, repeated his plea:

"Please kill me. Before it takes over."

Bisenti put his finger firmly on the trigger, the rifle set for automatic fire. As Sonic finished speaking, he gasped, and looked down. The creature before Bisenti looked up at him, pupils wide, the thin irises a dark green.

The eyes burrowed into Bisenti's soul. Bisenti knew that these two black pits staring at him were no longer Sonic's.

The Werehog craved for blood. It wanted to tear open this creature standing before him, and devour him alive. It readied its claws, and bared its fangs.

Bisenti held the trigger down for what seemed like an eternity.

Click. Click. Click.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tails sat with Bisenti in the hospital, eating lunch. Tails had a sling on his left arm, and bandages on his head. Bisenti was uninjured.

"I guess the old story's true. It does take silver bullets to kill a Werehog."

"Wrong, Corporal. It takes silver to kill a Werehog and its host. Lead can kill a Werehog just fine."

Sonic looked at his hands, lying in the hospital bed. They were perfectly normal. And this time, he knew they'd stay that way.


End file.
